Fraudulently accessing data is possible through various means. For example, data may be transmitted to a recipient and intercepted. When the source or content of the data is sensitive, it would be beneficial to secure or encode the data to hide the source or content of the data.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.